


Damp Denim

by swampslip



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, First Time, Grinding, Light Angst, M/M, Omorashi, Outdoor Sex, Watersports, Wetting, piss marking?, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampslip/pseuds/swampslip
Summary: "... Arthur," John says slowly, "Please let me up.""Wow, a please n' everythin'?" Arthur hums and settles his weight heavier on John, pinning the younger man's wrists to his belly, "What next, bargainin' chores?""'M dead serious right now, Arthur," John says breathily, "I'm gonna piss myself.""Well, go ahead."
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> gee this ain't incest or pedo but sure is fucking piss porn huh

"C'mon, Johnny," Arthur huffs and pins the younger down harder, John glaring up at him, "You givin' up this quick?"

"I ain't givin' up, I gotta piss," John mutters and struggles with Arthur's hand around his wrists, "Let me up." 

"Yeah, right, like I haven't heard this before." 

"... Arthur, seriously," John says weakly, "Jostlin' me 'round… Look, just let me up then you can go back to whoopin' my ass just-" 

"I don't believe you," Arthur coos and sits himself on John's thighs.

"'Course you don't," John says under his breath. 

"C'mon, fight back, John, don't take the easy way out."

John clenches his jaw and shoves up against Arthur, making the older man laugh. 

And John twists his arms and bucks his hips and thrashes in vain for a few minutes then goes very still. 

"... Arthur," John says slowly, "Please let me up."

"Wow, a please n' everythin'?" Arthur hums and settles his weight heavier on John, pinning the younger man's wrists to his belly, "What next, bargainin' chores?" 

"'M dead serious right now, Arthur," John says breathily, "I'm gonna piss myself." 

"Well, go ahead." 

" _What_?" John asks, high and thin and almost a whimper, "Please, Arthur, please, holy shit."

Arthur squints down at the younger man and presses John's hands into the younger's belly briefly to push himself up, squatting over John's knees. 

And he watches, as John jerks up into a sitting position and immediately grabs his cock through his pants, squeezing hard, his shoulders lifting up to his ears. 

"Fuck-" John whispers and there's a quiet liquid sound. 

His gray trousers darkening around his hand as John closes his eyes tightly and makes a weak sound of embarrassment, face flushing. 

"Fuck- Fuckin'-" John gasps and squeezes his cock tighter like that could stop the inevitable. 

Arthur watches silently as the younger wets himself, just a bit of guilt holding his tongue from ribbing John to filth over this. 

John's breathing loudly, shakily, little whimpering hitches in his breathing as his pants are soaked through, the grass growing damp beneath him. 

Arthur bites his tongue as he feels himself getting hard.

Something about John looking like this, sounding like this…

John squirms and squeezes and Arthur can see the outline of John's cock through the wet fabric. 

"... You done?" Arthur asks as neutrally as he can.

John huffs then cringes in on himself, opening his eyes and looking down, his expression warping into shame. 

"Sorry," John whispers shakily, "Shit… _Shit_."

"... It was an accident, John. You're fine." 

"You're gonna fuckin' lord this over me for _years_ ," John slowly uncurls his grip and grimaces at his wet hand. 

Arthur gnaws at his lower lip and shakes his head, standing up. 

Offering a hand to John, who awkwardly twists his clean hand to let Arthur pull him up. 

"I'm not," Arthur says after a moment of them just standing there, "Gonna hold it over you." 

John just makes a small sound of disbelief. 

"John, I'm not."

"I don't believe you," John mocks back Arthur's earlier words.

"Look down," Arthur whispers. 

John frowns at him in confusion but lowers his gaze, first to the ground, then gradually back up, trying to find whatever Arthur's talking about. 

His eyes catch on the bulge in Arthur's pants and he freezes, blinking and quickly lifting his gaze to Arthur's. 

The older man's cheeks are almost as red as his own.

"If I ever try n' tease you 'bout this," Arthur says thickly, "Feel free to throw it right back at me." 

"... Why're you hard?" John whispers. 

"... Honestly?" Arthur makes a helpless gesture and shrugs.

"But that was 'cause… 'Cause I…?"

"Kinda?" Arthur says quietly, "Just… Watchin' you, I guess, hearin' you, easy 'nough to think it was under different circumstances." 

John stares at him for a minute, then looks down at himself. 

"I need new pants."

"Yeah."

"... And a bath."

"Yeah… Yeah, c'mon, let's go down to the river, you can get those clean."

John's quiet as he follows Arthur down to the bank, hesitating. 

Then shifting in front of Arthur and lightly nudging the older man back against a big boulder. 

"John?" 

"Just… Hold on."

Arthur watches him suspiciously then sucks in a quick breath when John straddles his thigh, encouraging him to lean back against the boulder. 

"What are you…?" Arthur whispers then grunts when John grinds against him, his thigh rubbing between Arthur's legs. 

The damp of his pants starting to seep through. 

"Shit," Arthur whispers in shock, staring down at what John's doing. 

"Alright?" John asks hoarsely.

Arthur hesitates and hesitates then roughly nods and closes his eyes. 

"Felt good," John admits shakily, "Lettin' go, you watchin'."

"Really?" 

"Yeah… Yeah, wanted to keep squeezin' my cock through the cloth when it was all hot n' wet," John says and groans, grinding his hips with Arthur's, "Fuck, Arthur… Wanted to come… Wanna come." 

"Keep goin' then," Arthur whispers, "Make a bigger mess for me, Johnny." 

John's breath hitches and he drops his head onto Arthur's shoulder, rutting against the older man. 

Arthur moves his hands down to John's waist, hips, ass, pulling the younger man through each grinding roll of their hips, squeezing firmly. 

"Art-" John whispers, trembles, starts rutting faster, fucking his cock against Arthur's thigh through the damp fabric and groaning, whining. 

"Go 'head, let go," Arthur murmurs and rocks his hips up, his bulge rubbing against John's hipbone, "C'mon."

"Gonna-" John gasps and his hands grab at Arthur's shoulders, squeezing tightly. 

"Yeah," Arthur says shakily, "Yeah, me too, Johnny." 

John's hips twitch a couple times, stuttering to a stop and the younger whines quietly. 

Arthur can feel John's cock jerking, pulsing come inside his drawers and making a bigger mess. 

Arthur groans weakly and ruts against John a couple of times before coming as well, looking down to watching the bulge of his cock twitching and come seeping through the fabric. 

John presses his face harder into Arthur's shoulder for a moment then straightens up. 

Chest heaving. 

"... Bath?" John asks shakily and Arthur nods, letting go of the younger man and John shivering as he shuffles back, off of Arthur's thigh. 


	2. Chapter 2

Things are awkward between them for all of two days before John snarks at something and Arthur cuffs him on the head and they're right back into swinging and tussling each other into the dirt until they're worn out and calmer.

John wonders, idly, as he's laying back in the grass, side aching from a rogue elbow, if it would just be easier for them to fuck out their pent up energy. 

\--

It's just a small hunting trip, only a couple hours away from camp, but they're spending the night in the open after a completely unsuccessful day. 

Arthur's brought out a canteen and John doesn't hesitate to take a deep swig when it's offered to him. 

They weren't planning to be gone so long, or to go back empty-handed, so they didn't pack much in the way of food. 

John holds the canteen back to Arthur, wiping his mouth with his wrist but the older man shakes his head. 

"You finish that," Arthur mumbles, laying back, "I can fill it back up from that lil' spring once it's light."

"... Thanks." 

Arthur waves him off and crosses his arms and legs, closing his eyes. 

"Maybe we should look for ducks at that lake instead of turkeys," John says quietly, just as tired as Arthur looks but he feels kinda bad about not catching anything. 

Wonders if maybe Arthur would have faired better had John not begged to get outta camp with him.

Arthur just huffs under his breath, like John's just suggested they take down a bear with nothing but their teeth and John bristles.

"What?" John demands roughly, "You got a better idea?" 

"John, there ain't no duck in that lake this time of year," Arthur sighs in a put upon way and rubs at his eyes, "Not that you'd know, given you been eatin' our food without workin' for it for nigh on a decade with us." 

Something about that particular statement bites John harder than usual. 

He's gotten the silver spoon, golden boy, prized pony schtick from Arthur for years but it's never been phrased so cruelly before. 

His throat feels too small and he falls quiet, forced to reckon with the idea that he might just be another mouth to feed to Arthur. 

It stings more with their recent… Entanglement.

Maybe he is just some stupid, useless kid who still pisses himself dead sober to Arthur. 

John rubs lightly at his mouth, his stomach aching with emptiness and rolling with nausea.

"Just… Just go to sleep," Arthur mutters.

"I wanted to help," John says slowly, trying to make himself believe it.

That he does work, he does offer to help, he does earn his keep. 

He looks down at the water he's almost finished, just sipping on it nervously and his throat goes tight again, far too dry for having finished _all of Arthur's water._

"... I'm sorry," John mumbles, but Arthur's still tense lines and a frustrated expression.

"Maybe you should just ride back in the mornin'," Arthur mutters, "Just let me do this."

"I- I'm-" John swallows thickly past the pain in his chest and squeezes the leather enveloping the canteen, "Am I really dead weight?" 

Arthur's quiet for a moment then turns his head and opens his eyes to look at John. 

"I didn't mean it like that," Arthur says slowly.

"I know I ain't… I ain't a good hunter but we been gettin' bounties and I've been workin' with Hosea and…" John trails off, staring down at his hands, thinking about how they're softer and thinner. 

More delicate than he ever remembers Arthur's being. 

"I thought I was…" John whispers, "I dunno… Worth it." 

"That's not… I didn't mean-" Arthur makes a small, frustrated sound, "I meant you'd literally never caught a piece of meat you ate- Not that you're some kinda… Burden, or somethin'." 

"Oh." 

"Ah, John, I'm sorry," Arthur sighs, "I shouldn't have said it like that." 

John shakes his head lightly, rubbing his thumb over the smooth metal rim of the canteen. 

"... We alright?" Arthur asks quietly after a moment, "You been… Kinda quiet since- Since we-" 

"You're kinda a bastard sometimes, Morgan," John huffs and rubs at his eyes, startling when he realizes they're wet and Arthur saw. 

"I really thought you were just fakin'."

"Yeah." 

"I… I told you I ain't gonna hold it over you, was my fault anyhow." 

"Yeah, and you liked it anyway," John mumbles, rubbing at his face lightly as his cheeks flush. 

"... You did too." 

John flusters more and presses his lips together. 

"Go to sleep." 

\-- 

John wakes up a couple hours later having to piss. 

He yawns and lazily stretches before climbing to his feet and moving to walk into the trees to relieve himself.

"John?" Arthur mumbles, sleepy and confused, "S'wrong?" 

"Nothin'... Gotta piss," John says and hesitates.

There's something weighted about that admission now. 

"Oh," Arthur murmurs and yawns himself, stretching and twisting, sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

John sucks on his lower lip as he stares down at the older man. 

"Do you wanna-?" John asks breathily, feeling his bladder weighted in his gut now that he's standing. 

Arthur looks up at him with his hand over his mouth, scratching lightly at his beard, curious, one brow quirked.

"Do I wanna what?" 

"I don't- I don't know, Arthur, Christ," John huffs and starts towards the trees again, "Nevermind." 

"John."

Just his name halts him in his tracks. 

John tenses and stills, holding himself stiff. 

He hears Arthur getting up then the older man's warmth is behind him. 

"You got a change of clothes?" Arthur murmurs, "'Cause I don't."

"I don't," John whispers hoarsely. 

"Imagine you don't much wanna show up back at camp with… Well," Arthur lowers his voice and moves his hands to John's hips, "Anythin' obvious." 

John shivers lightly at the thought of being so humiliated, a wave of shame rolling through him. 

"So, if you wanna, let's be smart now," Arthur says quietly, "What're you thinkin'?" 

"I don't know," John admits honestly, "Last time I couldn't do anythin' to stop it but I… I like you watchin', n' the feelin' y'know? At first, just a couple seconds it was _hot_ and clingin'-"

"Would you want me watchin' you now?" 

"Is that the part you liked?" 

"I liked… You squirmin', whimperin'," Arthur whispers, "And when you were grindin' all up on me it was warm and damp like you'd… Well, kinda like you'd pissed _on_ me but-" 

John makes a shaky sound and sucks on his lower lip. 

"You like that idea?" Arthur asks quietly, tucking his face into John's neck. 

"Pissin' on you?" John asks hoarsely, "Bit fucked up." 

"Ain't it just?" Arthur snorts and nuzzles John's jaw lightly, "We could try it." 

"You gotta decide 'cause I'm- Arthur, I gotta…" John whispers shakily and reaches down to unbutton his trousers, pulling his cock through the panels in his drawers and squeezing the base tightly, "Art-" 

Arthur swallows loudly near his ear then there's fabric rustling quickly behind him and John turns to watch Arthur stripping his bottom half quickly. 

Meeting John's eyes as he's unbuttoning his shirt, dropping to his knees at John's feet, tossing the last piece of his outfit into the pile safely a few feet away behind John.

"I'm downhill," Arthur says hoarsely. 

"Arthur," John whispers in reply, gripping himself and shifting his weight, looking down at Arthur's hard cock hanging between the older man's spread thighs, "Jesus, what do I even-" 

"Not on my face-" Arthur starts then has to clear his throat, clenching his fists on his thighs, "Just… Y'know, like you would against a tree." 

"Chatty tree," John says thinly as he tenses, his bladder cramping lightly, "You sure?" 

"Yeah… Yes." 

John swallows and grimaces and holds himself steady as he spreads his boots apart and aims low, right between Arthur's thighs, not directly on the older man. 

Yet. 

Making a small sound of relief as he lets go, watching the stream hit the grass between Arthur's knees and start trickling through, down behind the older man. 

"Fuck," Arthur curses, breathing out heavily as he feels the splash back hitting his inner thighs, hot, wet.

John shifts his weight, lifts his cockhead a little and guides his piss right to Arthur's cock, trembling as he watches himself _piss_ on Arthur fucking Morgan's _cock_.

Arthur makes a small, thready whimper and his cock jerks freely in the air as John's piss soaks his length. 

Achingly hard and so so warm now, looking up at John and meeting the younger man's nervous gaze. 

John's toes flex in his boots as he starts to run empty, chewing on his lower lip and lifting his cock a little higher, leaning closer so he's pissing on Arthur's soft, fuzzy belly. 

Then the stream trickles out and he's frozen, holding himself. 

“Jesus,” Arthur whispers, shaky as he looks down at the mess. 

Breathing out in a rush as he moves to grip himself, smearing the welling pre-come down his length with John’s piss and stroking over himself. 

“Arthur,” John says, even shakier than the older man, “I don’t- I…”

Arthur looks back up at him, panting as he’s jerking himself off and John can only stare at how disheveled the older man is. 

John’s cock twitches in his hand and he takes in a shuddering breath as he starts to tentatively rub himself. 

“God, Johnny,” Arthur says hoarsely, blue eyes burning with the heat in him. 

“This is kinda-” John chokes and bites his lower lip, face burning, his blush crawling down his neck. 

“Yeah,” Arthur murmurs then groans, lifting up on his knees and moving his free hand to John’s hip, “C’mere.”

“Arthur-” John protests, watching in shock as the older man takes John’s cock into his mouth. 

Arthur moans around him and John slowly pulls his hands away, a shiver going down his spine. 

“Christ, Art- Ain’t that-” John whispers then bites down on a weak whimper when Arthur takes him deeper, easing his cock into the older man’s throat with every shallow bob of his head, “Didn’t even know you’d- You’d be willin’ to… Ah, fuck-”

John gasps and reaches forward, steadying himself on Arthur’s shoulder as he feels Arthur swallowing around him. 

“Arthur- Arthur-” John whimpers and squeezes the older man’s shoulder, looking down past Arthur’s pinched expression to see the older man jerking himself quickly. 

Arthur makes a little choked, grunting sound, pulling back until just the head of John’s cock is behind his lips, looking up and sucking softly, brows furrowed as he comes in the grass between his knees and John’s boots. 

“Arthur- Gonna-” John whispers, voice thin, “Seriously-”

Arthur just hums softly, still playing lightly with his own cock, looking up to meet John’s eyes. 

John breathes heavily as he squeezes Arthur’s shoulder and comes, his cock jerking, pulsing into Arthur’s mouth and the older man moans around him, eyes closing involuntarily.

The younger man curses and bites hard into his lower lip, trying not to thrust forward into the stimulation, sliding his hand up to the side of Arthur’s neck and squeezing, feeling Arthur’s throat shifting, swallowing. 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://providentialeyes.tumblr.com)   
>  [horny twitter](https://www.twitter.com/swampslip)


End file.
